A New Path of Life
by xXLivePeaceXx
Summary: Jessica knew she was magic just as much as her father knew he had a daughter. She is now thrown into a world of excitment and magic, but does she really want to leave her own life and world behind? Does she have a choice? And can this power that lurks behind her help Harry in the war? Read and review please!


This is just an idea I have had in my head for a long time. I hope you like it! This is not going to follow the story line completely of the books. It will take place Harry Potter's 6th year.

Jessica's POV

"There will be a report due on what you learned about the Civil War last year due next Thursday. Don't start off this year with turning assignments in late!" exclaimed my teacher just as the bell rang and teenagers start filing out of their last period to go home.

We have been in school two days and already have essays to write. It seems school starts sooner and sooner every year. It's only August 23rd and already back in class. I guess that is the product of living in California; they get to make the public school schedule.

As I'm walking out of the room, I'm only thinking about two things: how a couple friends and I are going to get some frozen yogurt after school, and that my 16th birthday is tomorrow. I had a small party before summer was up, so it will just be a family dinner and celebration, but still, it is the big 1-6. Just a little bit older, and a little bit closer to being an adult; the thought was cringing. So little time left to be a kid…

I was broken out of my musings as a heard my name called by one of my closest friends, "Jess! Slow down!"

I saw a slightly taller girl than my 5'6 frame waving at me while jogging over; her short black hair rustling as she totes along with her an artist's picture cylinder.

"What's up Stephanie? Ready to go?" came naturally to my lips as we fell instep together to the student parking lot.

"Of course! I've been thinking of the frozen yogurt all day, especially since Manny's paying for mine because he lost that bet."

"Or because he has a huge crush on you." A smirk played on my lips as she cringed at the sentiment.

"Well he knows I don't like him that way."

This banter went on until we finally reached said Manny's car, which will be driving us to our destination. "Hi Jessica, Stephanie."

"Hello Manny," we replied in unison, as we threw our bags in the car and piling in after.

"Ready to go?" he asked with mirth, seeing Stephanie almost jumping up and down in the back seat. "Yes! Go!" she demanded.

Looking at me, he asked again, "What about you?"

With a smirk, I proceeded to tease my best friends, "Oh, I think I forgot my book in my last class. Can you wait for me?"

Manny laughed, ever the genius he is already knew that was a lie, as Stephanie exclaimed in disbelief, "No! We're going now!"

All we did was laugh as Manny started the car and we took off. I couldn't think of anything better then spending a day with my best friends with the promise of my birthday on the horizon.

3rd Person POV

Professor Dumbledore was an ever calm and patient man, but at the moment he looked ragged for the news he had to present to one of his most faithful teacher and friend. The news he just received from the Ministry of Magic was one he was not expecting; something he could barely conceive to be true. That is when he heard a knock at his door, and knew it was the time he must deliver this unexpected news.

"Come in," was his only words.

A tall, dark man, with pale skin, crooked nose, and billowing black robs stalked into the room with perfect posture.

"Albus, what was the serious news you had that took me away from finishing the Wolfsbane potion? You know if Lupin is to teach her again next year, I must finish my supplies." The distain at the thought of this man Lupin coming back to teach was clear in his voice, but that was not the subject of this particular conversation.

"Please Severus, take a seat." The wariness in the man's voice had the Hogwarts potions master taking his seat, abandoning his usual argument.

"What is this about?" Professor Snape inquired.

"I have just received surprising news from the Ministry. Do you remember a Rebecca O'Connor?" The look on Snape's face when he announced that name told Albus that he indeed did. "You had a romantic relationship with her correct?"

With pursed lips he confessed, "Yes, a long while ago. What does this have to do with now?"

"As you know, she was killed by Voldemort's army about 16 years ago," despite Severus' cringe, he continued, "But not before leaving a child." The shock was evident on Snape's face before he exclaimed "What does this have to do with me?"

Looking more ragged then his extensive years, Dumbledore replied, "The child is yours."

The stunned silence in the room was all Albus needed; he didn't have to ask if Snape knew at of the child, he obviously did not.

"Why didn't the Ministry contact me sooner?" The justified question hung for a few seconds before the headmaster answered.

"Let me continue with the details. 16 years ago, Rebecca knew she was a target of Voldemort. She also knew that she was pregnant. You two broke up 9 months prior to her death for this reason; you were working for the dark lord and she could not tell you. She was trying to save her child. She had one of her friends in the ministry as a confidant and an assistant to her plans. Have you heard of Magical Time Suppressant Spells?"

The horror on Snape's face said it all. "She didn't…."

"As you know, it is extremely powerful, old magic that suppresses a child's magical abilities until a certain age. Rebecca transferred her family's vaults to the child to receive at the age of receiving magic. She put the charm on the child, and proceeded to go far away; California in America to be exact on the day of her birth. There she went to a hospital and found a couple who just had a child, but the child came out dead. To save her child and the family's heart, she altered the doctors and families memories slightly to believe that her child was actually the one just born. Rebecca left her child with them and traveled back to England where she was killed just a few days later."

At the end of the story, Severus never looked more shocked in his life; not even when Lily died. He barely got out, "How do you know all these details?"

"Her friend at the ministry was responsible for telling at the appropriate time, and it was the wish of Rebecca that we both know to make preparations when the time comes."

"Time comes for what?" And after that sentence it all made sense in his eyes. "No. You can't mean…"

With a sigh, Albus confirmed the other mans' fears, "The spell was only meant to last for 16 years. Tomorrow is her birthday. You know the draw backs of magic suppression spells. All the magic she should have expelled and learned to control is going to be released at exactly 7:00 pm August 24. There has to be someone there to keep it in check, and it can be quite painful for her."

"My child is a her? I have a daughter?" The headmaster's eyes softened at those words. And there was only one more thing he could think to say before making arrangements.

"Yes. Her name is Jessica."


End file.
